Always By Your Side
by Ectofeature
Summary: A Clyde lo han desterrado del tiempo y el espacio, y se siente triste, frustrado y furioso. ¿Podrá Kevin animarlo? / One-shot / Stolovan Fluffy / Spoilers de South Park: La Vara de la Verdad.


Era una mañana nevada en South Park. No muy distinta a las demás, ya que todas eran mañanas nevadas en el pueblo. Pero esa era una especial. Un niño nuevo acababa de llegar a la ciudad, y en menos de media hora había ganado el odio incondicional de Clyde Donovan. Desde que llegó, Cartman le había empezado a hacer la vida imposible. Primero hizo que el imbécil total del niño nuevo le pegara una paliza, luego lo amenazó con que si no decía su frase de armería cutre lo echaría a los elfos, y por último lo desterró del tiempo y el espacio. ¿Por qué? Porque el marica nuevo lo había dejado sólo, y le habían robado la maldita vara de la verdad.  
¡Se había hartado! Y no podía ir a quejarse a sus amigos. Tweek le dijo que el niño nuevo fue a hacerle un favor, que a saber de que tipo era. Token se había ido con ese tio, y Craig estaba castigado y adivinad. Si, por supuesto, el niño nuevo iba a ir a rescatarlo.  
¡Le habían traicionado! ¡Sus propios amigos! Malditos bastardos. Pensaba vengarse de ellos de algún modo, pero no encontraba como. Supiró, mientras andaba por las calles. Se encontró con un par de niños elfos, pero susurraron algo como; _"Ese está desterrado. Hay que ignorarlo"_ y se marcharon.  
Comenzó a hacer un pucherito. No le gustaba estar solo. Estar solo era de pringaos, y él era un chico guay, popular entre las chicas guapas. Necesitaba de la atención constante de alguien para sentirse bien.  
Entonces fue cuando le dio en la cabeza. Comenzó a sonreír ampliamente, y salió corriendo hasta la casa a la izquierda de la de Craig. ¡Era un genio! ¡Estar solo era de pringaos! ¿Y quién era el más pringao de South Park? Kevin Stoley, por supuesto.

Llegó corriendo hasta la casa de Kevin y comenzó a golpear su puerta con fuerza. Al no obtener respuesta, frunció el ceño y entró a su casa sin permiso. Él era Clyde Donovan. Nadie iba a ignorarle. Excepto, claro, todos los niños del pueblo.  
-¿Keviiiin? ¿Estás en casa? -Preguntó, cuando entró a su salón. La puerta estaba abierta asi que estaba seguro de que alguien tenía que haber allí.  
Entró a la habitación del chico moreno, y lo encontró jugando con su I-Pad con una sonrisa. Iba vestido de Sterk Wars... No espera, así no era... Trek Wars... La Guerra de los Treks...  
Iba vestido de algo. Así que supuso que también luchaba por la vara de la verdad. Clyde sonrió un poco, y se acercó a sus espalda, preparado para asustarlo. Cuando estuvo cerca se lanzó encima y comenzó a gritar, haciendo que el chico tuviera la misma reacción.  
-¡DIOS MIO CLYDE! ¿QUÉ HACES?  
-¡Hahaha! ¡Dude! ¡Deberías ver tu cara! -El castaño empezó a reír en el suelo, ante la expresión enfadada del moreno.  
-Casi me rompes el I-Pad. No es gracioso. -Se quejó el chico, frunciendo en ceño. -Me ha costado mucho recuperarlo, ¿sabes? Me ayudó ese niño nuevo.  
Y Clyde dejó de reír repentinamente, para ofrecerle una mirada de despreció a Kevin.  
-Uh... ¿Qué? -Preguntó girandose un poco, tras dejar el I-Pad encima de la mesa. Al no obtener respuesta, se sentó junto a Clyde en el suelo. Cambió su expresión severa a una de preocupación al ver al castaño a punto de llorar. -¿Te has vuelto a pelear con Craig? ¿Qué pasa?  
-¡ERES UN TRAIDOR! -Gritó el chico levantándose de pronto, hecho toda una furia.  
-... ¿Perdón?  
-¡Eres amigo del estúpido niño nuevo! -Infló las mejillas, con las lágrimas a punto de brotar en sus ojos verdes.  
-¿Y qué con eso? Es bastante simpático. -Kevin se encogió de hombros, sin comprender muy bien. El otro chico entrecerró los ojos y le sacó el dedo de en medio.  
-¡Te odio! Lo nuestro se acabado. -Soltó, cruzándose de brazos. El moreno se levantó también y levantó una ceja.  
-No estamos saliendo, Clyde.  
-Definitivamente ahora no.  
El chico suspiró y se acercó al castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Vamos, cuéntame qué ha pasado con el niño nuevo. -De los ojos verdes del chico comenzaron a brotar exageradas lágrimas, mientras hacía un ruidito extraño y se abrazaba a Kevin.

-Ah... Ya veo. -Sonrió el moreno, mientras limpiaba la cara de Clyde con un pañuelo, sentados en su cama de sábanas celestes. -Asi que Cartman ha vuelto a pasarse de la raya, ¿verdad? Pero eso no es culpa del niño nuevo.  
-Si que lo es... -El castaño infló las mejillas, mirando hacia otro lado. -Todo empezó cuando él llegó. Y ahora es tu mejor amigo.  
-No es mi mejor amigo, Clyde. Tu eres mi mejor amigo.  
-¿Uh? ¿Piensas... que yo soy tu mejor amigo? -Al chico esto le vino de sorpresa. Tampoco pasaba tanto tiempo con Kevin, sólo cuando Craig, Token o Tweek lo ignoraban. Un pequeño sentimiento de culpabilidad comenzó a apoderarse de él. Aunque bien pensado... Craig tenía a Kenny y Tweek tenía a Token. Aunque los considerase sus mejores amigos, ellos seguro que no sentían lo mismo hacía su persona.  
-¿Clyde? -El moreno levantó una ceja, y empezó a darle con el pañuelo en la cara.  
-Demuestramelo.  
-¿Huh?  
-Haz algo que nunca harías con tus demás amigos, para demostrarme que soy yo tu mejor amigo. -El castaño frunció el ceño, mientras Kevin lo miraba como solía hacer siempre que Clyde visitaba su casa. Esos ojos marrones reflejaban perfectamente los pensamientos del chico;_ "Clyde, ¿Eres idiota?"_  
-Vamos a ver... Vamos a ver... -Se incorporó un poco, y soltó el pañuelo al lado del casco que se había quitado el castaño hace un rato. -¿A qué demonios te refieres?  
-No lo se. -De verdad no lo sabía. Clyde se encogió de hombros y sonrió. -Sorpréndeme.  
Kevin se quedó pensando un rato, y llegó a una idea. Sonrió también, y dio un par de palmadas.  
-Vale, pero tienes que cerrar los ojos.  
-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?  
-Tu hazlo, Clyde, de verdad.  
-Uh... -El castaño apretó los ojos con fuerza, con una expresión rara, causando la risa de Kevin.  
-No tan fuerte.  
-Vale, perdón.  
Todo lo que veía en ese momento era... Negro. Tan negro como... uh... No, no era muy bueno con las comparaciones. Simplemente si tanto quieres saber lo que veía Clyde en esos momentos cierra los ojos, es mucho más sencillo que explicarlo todo.  
Pero el caso es que al no ver absolutamente nada, el chico intentó oír lo que hacía Kevin, pero lo único que escuchaba era su propia respiración.  
Y no fue hasta que notó una presión en sus labios, que se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba el moreno. Bueno, no del todo. Le costaron unos veinte segundos darse cuenta de que lo que rozaba su boca eran los labios de Stoley, y no ninguna cosa rara como le habría obligado a besar Craig.  
Pasado un rato, se separó el chico y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.  
-Bueno... Es algo que no haría con nadie más, pero contigo se siente bien. -Soltó el moreno.  
-... Tio... Es lo más gay que he hecho en mi vida. -Admitió Clyde levantando una ceja. Kevin se sonrojó un poco, pero entonces el chico comenzó a reír. -¿Podemos repetir?  
-¿Huh?  
-A mi también me gustó... -El moreno se acercó un poco, pero antes de que volvieran a juntar sus labios, el castaño le paró. -Pero promete que me prefiere a mi que a "ese".  
El chico sonrió.  
-Te prometo, Clyde, que te prefiero a ti que a "ese" -Recitó de forma monótona, con una risita.  
-¡No es broma! Jooo  
-Que ya lo seee... Venga, va. Te prometo que yo no te haré el vacío, aunque me lo hagan a mi. -Sonrió. -¿Contento?  
El castaño no respondió, y simplemente se tiró encima de Stoley, juntando sus labios de nuevo. Y por supuesto, comenzaron a hacer eso muchisimo más a menudo. Porque según Kevin le había contado, es lo que hacían los mejores amigos, porque lo había visto de Kyle y Stan. Y Clyde quería demostrarle a Kevin que era su mejor amigo.  
Además, prefería juntar sus labios con el moreno a que lo hiciera el imbécil del niño nuevo. Ya tendría tiempo para su venganza al día siguiente, pero ese día pensaba pasarlo con su nuevo mejor amigo.


End file.
